


Another Form of Unfinished Business

by Bookworm1063



Series: JATP Week 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “You know Caleb can’t find out about this.”“He won’t,” Alex said.“I’m worried about you,” Willie admitted.“Don’t be,” Alex said, shrugging. “I’ll be fine. And you know where to find me.”In the aftermath of the Orpheum, Alex goes looking for Willie.Written for day three of JATP week. Prompt: favorite ship.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Another Form of Unfinished Business

Alex had no idea where to start looking. It was a big city, and Willie could be anywhere. For all Alex knew, he was back at Caleb’s club. Alex was seriously considering checking there.

He made his way down yet another busy street, searching the crowds. He was only a few blocks from the Orpheum, working his way across the city from Julie’s garage.

Alex closed his eyes and teleported away. When he reappeared on the next street, it was directly in front of someone.

“Ow!” they said, and Alex opened his eyes.

What were the odds?

“Willie?”

“Alex!” Willie was still sitting on the sidewalk. He pushed himself to his feet and reached for Alex’s arm. Alex took it, and Willie helped him up. “Are you okay? What about your unfinished business?”

“We were wrong,” Alex said. “It wasn’t the Orpheum—but it’s okay,” he added. Willie’s eyes had widened in horror. “Julie…fixed us.”

Willie frowned. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, exactly,” Alex said. “We were fading, or whatever, and Julie hugged Luke, and somehow she was able to touch all of us. And the stamp thing just dissolved.”

Willie reached for Alex’s wrist, and Alex let him take it. Willie pushed back Alex’s sleeve, brushing his fingers over the place where Caleb’s stamp had been. Alex blushed.

“I’ve never heard of anything like that happening,” Willie said softly. “But that’s… that’s amazing, man!” He looked up, grinning. Alex couldn’t help but grin back.

“So… you’re sticking around,” Willie said. 

“Looks like it. If that’s, um… you know, if you’re cool with that. I mean,” Alex said. “I’m still gonna be around, but I can stay away. If that’s better for you. I just wanted to let you know—I mean—”

“Alex,” Willie interrupted. “I want you to stay.”

“And I—oh,” Alex said. “Oh. Okay.”

Willie still hadn’t let go of Alex’s wrist. Now, he flipped Alex’s hand over and twisted their fingers together.

“I really like you, Alex,” Willie said.

“Oh,” Alex said. “Um. Thank you?”

Willie laughed. “That’s all you’ve got? Thank you?”

“No!” Alex said. “I… I feel the same way.”

Willie’s smile could have lit up the city. Alex wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but Willie’s hand was still on Alex’ s wrist, and his free arm was tugging Alex closer, and Alex understood. He closed his eyes and Willie kissed him.

Alex didn’t have a lot of experience with kissing, but as it went, he thought this one was pretty good.

Willie pulled away, and Alex opened his eyes. Willie was frowning.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked. His voice was slightly higher than usual. He cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. Then he crossed his arms. Then he dropped them to his sides.

“Yeah,” Willie said. “You know Caleb can’t find out about this.”

“He won’t,” Alex said. 

“I’m worried about you,” Willie admitted.

“Don’t be,” Alex said, shrugging. “I’ll be fine. And you know where to find me.”

“Yeah.” Willie reached down for his skateboard and helmet. He hadn’t picked them up the entire time he’d been talking to Alex.

“Hey, wait,” Alex said, and then he kissed Willie, because he wanted to, and it didn’t seem fair otherwise.

Willie grinned and set his helmet on his head. “See you around, hot dog.”

Then he was gone.

Alex teleported away, still smiling to himself.


End file.
